Abstract Developing and translating into clinical practice a novel multidimensional treatment paradigm based on nanoparticle delivery systems will have a major positive impact on the clinical management of multiple myeloma. To achieve this long term goal will require thorough characterization of the particles, rigorous control of experimental protocols and careful analysis of experiments results to establish safety and efficacy. The primary mission of Core 2: Data Management is to capture, curate, manage, distribute and facilitate the analysis of all data generated by the CMMN research teams. Core 2 will also provide a suite of collaboration tools for the team and be the primary conduit for data sharing. Currently no facility or core exists at Washington University with the capability to manage the diverse types of data that will be produced by the three research teams that comprise the CMMN. We will build on our decades of experience with large- scale clinical trials and multi-site, multi-disciplinary cancer research teams and our existing base of big data management tools and procedures to meet the data management needs of the CMMN. Currently no coherent strategy for managing nanomaterial characterization exists at WUSTL. While a pre-clinical image management system does exits, it is outdated and does not meet the needs of the CMMN team. To facilitate this translational research and share our processes and experiences with the CMMN cancer research community, we propose to:1) Support all project teams by managing essential protocol and sample characterization information, 2) Capture pre-clinical images generated by all projects, and 3) Integrate all activities of the CMMN team and make information publicly accessible. Our multi-disciplinary Data Management Core team has worked together with the PIs in a similar capacity on prior successful large-scale cancer research projects and networks (4). We have extensive experience with the creation and management of large-scale information repositories and advanced imaging informatics. The long-term goal of our team is to develop and deploy software and services to drive advanced quantitative image analysis, facilitate the development of novel, nanotechnology based cancer therapies and provide a gateway for researchers to interrogate multi-modality datasets and mine them to create and validate novel hypotheses in cancer research. We possess both the biomedical knowledge and informatics skills to facilitate a successful CCNE research agenda.